The Heart of Nature
by The Watchman
Summary: By Ironwolf. A druidfighter's reaction to Aribeth De Tyrmarande's Betrayal in Luskan.


**The Heart of Nature**

By Mike Freeman, the Ironwolf

I looked down at my opponent's body as I gasped heavily for air. It was Damas, the commander of the Neverwinter army stationed here in Fort Ilkard.

"That's… for the Uthgardt… who died because of you… bastard."

Damas, lying on a pool of his own blood stared at me with irony, "Is… this… the… work of… a hero?"

He laughed in mocking way; "You're nothing but a mindless thug. You will seal our fate by killing me."

I didn't react; I just simply said "Whatever."

Chanting a spell, I touched his forehead. He began scream in pain as he his body began to self-destruct, few can actually resist the spell, "finger of death."

I smiled as I watched him die a painful death. A few moments later, he passed away.

Only did I realize I didn't hear my companion. I turned my head to look behind me. I saw Linu La'neral, cleric of Sehanine Moonbow of Evereska, shocked by what I have done.

I approached her, "Linu… Are you ok-"

"I-I'm fine." She said in a frightened voice as she backed away. "I'll wait for you'll outside."

"Linu wait I-" I sighed; I ordered Timber, my wolf companion to accompany her and unsummoned my Balor, who also fought.

I couldn't blame her for being scared of me. Lately, I have been less and less like the man she me knew me as, ever since Aribeth's Betrayal. I didn't act like gentle Druid Fighter who she witnessed doing acts of kindness to all of those he met nor the man who found Synth's journal for her.

I haven't been myself, ever since… ever since what happen in Luskan, Where Lady Aribeth De Tyrmarande denounced her faith to Lord Nasher, to Neverwinter and to Tyr, the maimed god of Justice, Where she vowed to Morag, Queen of the Creator race.

I sat down on the floor, not caring of the body next to me. I reached into pouch on my belt and took out a ring, the same ring Aribeth gave me back in Port Lhast as a gift and a reminder of our friendship. A friendship that was brought to the test by what she had done.

Before Fenthick Moss – her lover- was executed. She was a proud and devoted paladin of Tyr, who served under Lord Nasher and Neverwinter, Admired by both friend and foe alike. The loss of her lover left her in a despair few ever experience.

Her betrayal had a deep affect in me especially when she actually protected Morag as I and a few of my companions broke through Creator Race Lizard Warriors.

Aribeth sided to Morag and the Luskans, severely hurting the spirits the countless ranks of soldiers and adventurers served under her. I, Linu and many other friends were a few of them.

I stared at the body of the now dead commander, even as my heart and minded clear from my rage, I felt no remorse for what I done to him.

He had tainted the blankets of Elk Uthgardt Tribe with the Wailing Death; the same plague that claimed a countless number lives in Neverwinter.

The Uthgardt people reminded of my own people- my family and friends- who were in a home I left behind not so long ago. My heart cried out as I saw children of the tribe lying on the floor, dying because of the plague.

As soon I found this out what Damas done from Zokan the Thunderer the chief of the Elk tribe. I went to Damas to demand the cure. He showed me the reason why so many of his own men hated, He was full of prejudice and bigotry, saying it doesn't matter what would happen to a 'bunch of savages', And added that no one would careless if a reported it to his superiors.

At that moment something in me just snapped, I cast a spell of protection from evil and summoned the Balor. I drew my sword and threatened to killed if did not give me the cure.

Sadly, he refused.

My attention turned back to the ring that was on my hand.

Then it began again

_If it weren't for Aribeth's betrayal, none of this should ever have happened! Damas would never have tainted the Elk tribe with the plague and so many would never have died!_

Then voice inside began to speak once more, saying same thing over and over.

_Throw it away! That damn ring no longer has any meaning_. _She is a Traitor! Why bother keeping it!_

The voice had haunted me ever since Aribeth's betrayal. Yelling again and again, demanding me to forsake the ring.

I struggled to resist it, keeping it and my faith on Aribeth, until that moment. My spirit battered and my heart to its breaking point, I gave in to the voice and admitted defeat. I hesitantly stood up and looked at the ring one last time. It was a single silver ring decorated by an elegant Elvin design with the name De Tyrmarande carved in Elven on the underside.

I closed my eyes, "Lady Aribeth… I'm sorry." I let the ring go.

It made a sound -like a small bell- as it bounces off the floor. I didn't felt any better, In fact I felt worse.

As I turned to Damas' body to get the cured, a strong wind blew through an open window. Despite being so strong, the wind, strangely only brought a single leaf. As it flew against me, it clung on to my armor.

I held it level to my head; it was bright yellow maple leaf with thin lines of brown. It was partly eaten by insects, leaving gaps along the edges.

Then without warning a new voice started calling in me. It wasn't like the one that had haunted me for months. This one was much kinder; hearing it soothed my mind and body, my soul and spirit. I realized that it was from a memory of my mother and me.

I could still remember it clearly. We were sitting on the meadow just behind our home. I was still but a child back then; my mother wore a simple white dress, which complemented with a long blonde hair. To young boy, she looked like an angel.

She handed me a leaf very similar to what I was holding now as she those very words.

_Your heart should be like the Earth's, for she is the mother of all who lives in her._

_She is like the leaf in your hand; Even if parts of it have been taken away it never truly changes._

_Even as people who thoughtlessly destroy her, her heart never changes and love never breaks._

_She continues to love us, giving us countless chances to change._

The voice only said them once and for most people the message was quite unclear. I for the other hand immediately knew what it meant.

Not so long ago, when I myself lost someone I loved. I was then no different to Aribeth now.

I was full of so much sorrow and despair that almost drove me to destroy myself.

If it weren't for my family… and my friends… people who loved and cared about me, who all helped get back up my feet. Even as I at first rejected their help, they just pushed on. Guiding me back to them, the people I love.

I'm lucky to have them.

I owed them so much.

This was my chance, my chance to make it up to them.

By getting Lady Aribeth back.

Everyone, Good or Evil, deserves at least one more chance to change.

I turned back to the direction of the where the ring rolled to. It sat in the middle of the room with the cured and the small necklace I wore which fell off during my fight with Damas.

I placed the cure in the pouch where the ring was before. I decided it needed a better place. I strung the necklace's chain to the ring.

I was going to keep the ring, along with 2 other rings, my wedding ring and my wife's close.

Close to my Heart

Author's Note: Phew! Well this is my very first fanfic here, so it's probably not going to be good. All constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks!

Okay, I got rid of most of the spelling and grammar errors. Sorry about that, I'm kinda sloppy sometimes. Hoped you liked the Fic.

And those who are wondering. I planned this fic as one chapter story but it may have a sequel, you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
